


Teen Magazine

by diemannschaft



Series: Metamoro One Shots [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bear with me, ermal is a teen, filio writes small fanfics, it's a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemannschaft/pseuds/diemannschaft
Summary: In which Ermal Meta takes advice from a teen magazine.





	Teen Magazine

Ermal stood in his dressing room, holding three letters, a teddy bear and a teen magazine. He sat down on the leather couch and read the letters, smiling every now and then with the sweet things that were written on the papers. He then took the magazine and starting leafing through the pages. His eyes stopped on a page, which had huge green letters that said  
  
DO YOU PUT A LOT OF PRESSURE ON YOUR BOYFRIEND? IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP HEALTHY OR NOT? TAKE THIS QUIZ TO FIND OUT!  
  
Ermal unzipped his bagpack, took a pen and started taking the quiz. It had about 20 questions and Ermal read the first one.  
  
1)Your boyfriend has a back pain. Do you:  
  
A) Massage him.  
B) Take him to a doctor.  
C) Ignore it. It will pass.  
  
He shook his head while circling A. What kind of questions are those? After about fifteen minutes of reading(and sometimes rereading ),circling and highlighting, he finished the quiz. It guided him to count if he had more As, Bs or Cs to see his result. He counted and went down to the appendix to read.  
  
YOU GOT MORE As.  
Uh-oh, seems like someone is possessive. And not in a good way. Probably your boyfriend really loves you and doesn't inform you about the fact that you are practically suffocating him. You should really change your attitude towards him.  
  
Ermal shook his head and smiled. There's no way that he is suffocating Fabri. However, he remembered that, the night before he tried fixing his hair and Fabri huffed. He then looked at the magazine again, which pointed out some brief advice on how to limit down the pressure. Stop cooking all the time, let him sleep alone sometimes and stop borrowing his clothes. If he was going to stop suffocating Fabri, he was willing to sacrifice those small little things he loved doing every day. A knock on the door made him stuff the magazine in his backpack(there was no way anyone would see him do this) .  
  
 •~•  
  
Ermal went out of the shower, a towel resting on his hips. Fabri looked at him as Ermal smiled. "Like what you see?" he asked him as Fabri nodded. Ermal went to search for the shirt that he had took off his drawer, but it was nowhere to be found. "That's weird, I am sure I left it here"he mumbled as Fabri took a plain black shirt out of his drawer and gave it to Ermal. "Have one of mines, I know you love wearing them".Ermal smiled and went to take it but stopped as he remembered the advice he read some hours before. "No it's okay, I have shirts of my own. "Ermal told him as Fabri looked at him weirdly. "If you say so"  
  
Fabri went under the duvet and patted the space next to him for Ermal to lie down. Let him sleep alone sometimes. That sentence rang to his head as he looked at Fabri. "Don't you think that we should sleep alone sometimes? Having the space of our own? "Ermal said as Fabri rolled his eyes and shot up from the bed. "Okay Ermal that's it. What has gotten into you? "He said and Ermal shook his head, faking a smile. "What do you mean? Nothing has gotten into me. I just had this idea-"."That's not you though. Who gave you this idea? "Fabri asked him as Ermal looked down on his feet.  
  
"Nora Sundance"he said as Fabri looked at him weirdly. "Nora what? "he asked him as Ermal kept looking at his feet. "Nora Sundance. She writes for Mirage, the magazine. ".Fabri looked at Ermal more confused than ever. "Okay, I may be old but that's totally out of everyone's lead I am sure. "he said as Ermal went to his backpack and gave the magazine to Fabri, before leading him to the correct page. Fabri shook his head smiling and gave a small kiss to Ermal's temple. "Did you actually think for a moment that you are suffocating me? Or an even better question. Did you actually believe the advice of a teen magazine? Ermal, I love the attention you give me. I love it and I am craving for more. "he told him as Ermal looked at him, for the first time since Fabri confronted him. "You mean it? "."Of course I do, my love."  
  
Fabri looked at the magazine once again. "And if you want to read the magazine, read the important things."he said and pointed at a contest.  
  
MIRAGE MAGAZINE GIVES TO A LUCKY READER FREE MACDONALDS FOR A YEAR!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> I was so tempted to add IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP HEALTHY LIKE MACDONALDS but I added smth similar anyways.


End file.
